


Another job

by ILiveForTheShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveForTheShips/pseuds/ILiveForTheShips
Summary: Team freewill has yet another job, but what the hell are the up against?!





	1. The bunker is home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honestly, this has been hunting me for a few weeks so I just decided to write it, hopefully someone who's actually good at writing will take this and turn it into something worth reading :D

Dean has been up for the past 64 hours.

He's been through so many books, you'd think there would only be a number of limited creatures out there that can turn people into stone.   
He must have been through 40 cup of coffee by now. 

"Hopefully these will be more useful, we're running out of places to... umm,borrow books from"   
  
"Where did you even go this time?" Dean said, trying to sound like Cas suddenly appariting didn't scare him.   
  
"The Vatican Secret Archives" replied Cas, matter-of-factly. "You look awful Dean"   
  
"I agree, my shift" said Sam, hair still dripping from his shower   
  
"Did you go running again" sneered Dean "Man you're unbelievable"   
  
"I did read that it keeps you healthy"   
  
"Yeah, Cas, but dear lord at what cost"   
  
"Go get some rest Dean, there can't be many creatures that petrify their victims" said Sam.   
  
"Apparently, Cas thinks we'll find something is the books he "borrowed" from the Pope's vault" Says Dean, subconsciously reaching up to fix Cas' crooked tie   
  
"Good job Cas" Sam was quiet impressed actually  
  
"Thank you, I'll be making another trip to Shinjuku Golden Gai soon, I've over heard some younger people talking about the exotic reads that can be found there"   
  
"Pft yeah exotic, Asian cartoon porn" Dean sneers  
  
They sit down, Dean pulls another book from the pile, even though it's starting to feel like this thing is either seriously recent, as in Eve left them a little surprise before she died and no one's faced this yet so no one knows how to kill it, or really old like the leviathans and they need to capture one and figure out what it is and how to kill it, little problem was if they don't know what it is or what it looks like how were they supposed to catch it, it could be anyone or anything. Dean tried to shut these thoughts away, he needed a distraction and this job was perfect. He pours himself another cup of coffee.   
  
"Oh no you don't" says Sam as he slides it away from Dean "You've been up for almost 3 days now, it's not use killing yourself over this job"   
  
"Bitch" Dean smiled, Sammy worried too much.  
  
"Jerk"   
  
"Have you perhaps considered that this thing maybe older than writing?" The boys turn to Castiel.   
His "people skills" (as he calls them) have gotten a lot better... He even recognizes **sometimes** when he's said the wrong thing.   
"Of course I could be wrong, and it's better to live with hope, however false it may be espec-"   
  
"Okay Cas, thanks for your input. Dude you're always wearing that suit and tie, no wonder you're so uptight, must be really uncomfortable... Ya know what, come I'll lend you a shirt" Dean grabs him by the sleeve and drags him out of his chair.   
  
"Put him to bed while you're at it Cas..... But not literally" Sam says as an after thought.

*****  
  
Dean's been trying some of his old clothes on Cas, the pants were a terrible fit, but his band shirts.. it looked eerie seeing him out of his trench coat.. ACDC on the front... eerie, but not bad.   
  
"Keep that one" chuckles Dean as he lays back on his bed, hands behind his head. "You can wear your suit's pants until we get you something that actually fits well.. man you look hilarious"   
  
Cas quirks his head sideways, Dean is sure he feels more confused by this than the angel probably does.   
  
"I don't understand, Dean"   
"You should have that on a t-shirt"   
"Why?" even more puzzled now.  
"What's got you confused Cas?"   
"You. You always say things, but your eyes always say something different. You always say you're fine but we can all see that you're not. Right now you said I look atrocious but you're eyes have the glimmer of someone looking at something they like"   
"Well I do like that shirt" Dean closes his eyes, sleep finally catching up with him.   
  
Then he feels the bed dip. He opens his eyes, not knowing what to expect. Cas was at the foot of the bed, on all fours, on top of Dean, his hand briefly lands on Dean's knee before he continues his journey upwards, resting again on Dean's hip, sending a shudder through his body, just briefly, before it comes to rest at the side of Dean's head and Dean is left staring right into the perfect spring sky, colour of a perfect raindrop, an untouched river rushing to join the vast ocean.. or was it the ocean, undiscovered, unpolluted, calm, welcoming, the storm tucked away somewhere, to say that they were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not accurate to capture the burning.  
  
It was breathtaking. 

Dean couldn't pull his gaze away, even as Cas inched towards him... He was trapped in them. He stopped there, just inches from Dean's face, not moving, Dean didn't even think he was breathing ~~did angels even breathe?~~ ~~was it he who wasn't breathing?~~ ~~was Dean even think at that moment?~~

He doubts he was because his head left his hands, lips rising to capture Cas'. Cas didn't flinch. After a moment Dean got himself to leave his lips. He stared up at the angel, who didn't move, didn't even blink, just gazed intently into Dean's eyes. Dean made another move towards Cas, he couldn't stop himself, this time, to his relief Cas met him, pressing his lips to his own. Soon his tongue was asking for permission in. 

Dean's hands went from Cas' cheek to his neck, fingers running through his hair. Cafuné, he smiled, he remembered the word from that one time with the Brazilian bartender. She didn't taste as sweet as Cas does right now though. Dean relished in the feeling of his closeness. He grabbed his neck and moved to turn them over, what can he say, he liked to be in control, and Cas just let him, grabbing on Dean's shirt when his head was rested on the pillow. Dean found his hands moving south, fumbling with the hem of **his** t-shirt on Cas, the idea in itself was titillating. His fingertips barely brushing at his hip flexors, slipping a little under his waistband. 

This can't be right!  
  
"Cas.." Dean breathed  
  
He'd be damned if this wasn't right.  
  
"Cas.."


	2. This can only mean trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes out to the person with the original headcanon.

Sam walked past Dean's room on his way to grab his laptop from his own. 

"Cas.."

It broke Sam's heart. 

Sometimes when Dean is having a nightmare he’d call out for Cas.  
Usually it’s just his name, but occasionally he’ll cry out for Cas to raise him out of hell  
Sam has never told Dean about this, but during some of those nightmares, Sam would wake up and Cas would be sitting at the foot of Dean’s bed Whispering things in Enochian until Dean stops shaking in his sleep.

Those nightmares have been more frequent now, Sam almost wanted to Phone Cas and tell him to drop whatever library he was raiding for books right now and come help Dean, but he knew that wouldn't help anyone. 

He walked back into the library in time to see Cas return, the number of books he was returning with that would potentially be useful was decreasing every trip.

"Hey Cas, What did ya find?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not..." He stops abruptly and stares into the distance ".. much has come of this trip. I'll try somewhere else; I must leave" 

He poofs out before Sam has a chance to say anything. He hopes Cas has just heard Dean and was going to his aid.

 

Maybe it was time to start looking into the Norse mythology.

 


	3. The ordeal

It wasn't until later that Dean rejoined them in the Bunker's library.  
He'd be lying if he said that no part of him was trying to avoid Cas. It was just so cheesy, kissing him until he couldn't breathe anymore. Cas brushing his fingers against Dean's swollen lips when he finally came up gasping for breath. Hopefully Sammy was so into his research that he didn't notice that the two of them were gone for a while. 

 

Sam and Cas were standing poring over some book that seemed like Cas has just arrived with.

  
"Ehm.. morning" he tries not to make eye contact with either of them as he walks over to the coffee pot.

  
"Morning"

  
"Good morning, Dean. You look well rested" Was this Cas' idea of hinting at what happened last night? 

Dean looks him in the eye trying to figure it out when he noticed Cas was back in his suit. 

  
"I see you're back in your suit"

  
"I don't really change my clothes much Dean"

  
"Well, that shirt I gave ya last night looks a lot more comfortable if you ask me"

  
The infamous head tilt.

  
"You.. never gave me t-shirt, Dean"

  
"Yeah, infact you didn't even **see** Cas come in last night"

  
"What?! What are you guys talking about! I did! He'd just returned from some Vatican's secret vault and said he was going to head to some shangai golden loo or something because he over heard some kids talking about it's "exotic reads""

  
"The Vatican secret archives is a great suggestion, I'll go there. I have been to Shinjuku Golden Gai, but it mostly consisted of animated pornographic picture books"

  
"That's what I said!"

  
"Only this conversation never really happened." Added Sam, Dean could tell he was trying to ground him.

  
"There's no way it didn't happen Sammy, it's not like I knew that any of these places even existed!"

  
"I understand, Dean. Just tell me.. is there anything else that you can remember? Anything at all?!"

  
Dean wasn't about to bring up what happened with Cas, that was out of the question.. something must have happened to alter their memories because there's no way none of that was real.

  
"Well no.. you'd just pulled out a book on Loki when I left the room" 

  
"Okay, I didn't start on Norse mythology until hours after I made sure you were in bed"

"No.. No! you said you had some crazy idea of something like the sea serpent...!"

There was a moment of silence. Neither of them seemed to recall any of that happening. It was driving Dean crazy. It was all so real!

 

"Okay, maybe it was a dream because the cockatrice has nothing to do with Norse mythology" said Sam

 

"A what now?" Dean was feeling confused and personally insulted by the fact that Sam was using his meager knowledge against him, he was still the better hunter anyway.

 

"It's featured prominently in English thought and myth. Even though it was first described in its current form in the late fourteenth century. There are versions of it in French, Latin, Greek and even Egyptian lore. Some believe it's current form is the Nile crocodile while others think it's a variation of the basilisk. The basilisk is, however, usually depicted without wings. It can be killed by a rooster's crow, or by making it look at itself in a mirror. It fits the whole petrification thing, but it's not mentioned anywhere in the lore that it stabs it's victims or sucks away their life force; so I think we can rule it out." 

 

"Alright genius" sneered Dean, "What is it then?" 

 

"I don't know Dean, but I was looking into the various monsters found in Norse mythology and the Gods themselves. Descendants of Loki seems like a great idea right now."

"You already did that!"

"No I didn't, Dean. Look, I really wanna know if something happened to you to make you feel like your dreams are so vivid. But let's chuck it off to you having an epiphany in your sleep for the moment, okay?"

 

Dean had a bad feeling in his gut. His instinct hasn't let him down so far. 


End file.
